Maruko in High School
by Marineblau12
Summary: Cowok impian, fangirl, dan…. Apa? Hanawa?


**Maruko in High School**

.

Cowok impian, _fangirl_, dan….

Apa?

Hanawa?

.

**Disclaimer: Chibi Maruko-chan bukan punya saya.**

**Warn: OOC, Misstype**

**.**

**Special Thanks to Zephyrus 123 who beta-ed this fiction. Thank you so much, Dear…**

.

Hari ini hujan, aku malas bangun. Tapi Ibu tidak memberikanku sedikit saja kesempatan untuk bermanja-manja dalam buaian selimut yang hangat. Dari dapur, Ibu berteriak menyuruhku bangun. Semenit kemudian, Kakak menarik selimutku.

Aku menguap sambil mengeluh.

Kenapa Ibu dan Kakak seperti saudara dan ibu tiri dalam drama Cinderella? Aku, 'kan, hanya ingin tidur sebentar lagi.

"Apanya yang tidur sebentar lagi? Bangun! Kau, 'kan, harus sekolah, Maruko."

Memangnya pikiranku kedengaran olehnya? Jam di meja, 'kan, masih menunjukkan pukul….

Tunggu dulu!

Mataku tidak salah, 'kan…? Apa Kakak sengaja menyetel ulang jam di meja untuk mengerjaiku? Tapi dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh meski aku melihatnya dengan pandangan menuduh.

Jam tujuh?

Ah… tapi….

"Ah! Aku telat bangun!"

**.**

Aku mengantuk. Benar-benar mengantuk. Kurasa mataku sudah punya kantung mata yang berwarna hitam.

Meja di kelas ini kelihatan begitu nyaman meski terbuat dari kayu yang keras. Mungkin jika aku mengistirahatkan sebentar saja tubuhku, aku akan segar kembali. Yah, benar, yang kubutuhkan hanya tidur sebentar.

"Maruko?"

Ish!

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan nada malas. Kepalaku masih bersandar di atas meja saat aku meliriknya. Si Hanawa ini mengganggu saja.

"Kau kelihatan tidak sehat."

Serius? Apa dia menggangguku hanya untuk mengatakan hal tidak penting seperti itu? Menyebalkan!

"Kau kurang tidur?"

Jujur saja, tugas akhir pekan yang diberikan guru memang keterlaluan. Aku sampai harus bergadang mengerjakannya. Soalnya susah-susah lagi. Aku memang kurang tidur, dan akan lebih baik lagi kalau dia tidak datang serta bergumam hal yang tidak perlu, membiarkanku tetap terjaga. Alih-alih pergi, dia malah duduk di samping mejaku.

"Ada perlu?" Aku benar-benar ingin dia pergi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Soalnya kau terlihat lemas hari ini."

Pergilah.

Percaya deh, aku benar-benar ingin bicara begitu padanya. Tapi tidak jadi karena ada suara lain yang bergabung dan membuatku langsung menegakkan badan.

"Aoi?"

"Aku…."

Dia terlihat ragu dan wajahnya memerah. Wajahku jadi ikut-ikutan memerah. Dia mau bilang apa? Aku jadi berharap yang tidak-tidak.

"…Nanti kau sibuk tidak? Pulang sekolah, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Benar? Dia mengajakku jalan-jalan? Rasanya aku akan pingsan.

"B-boleh."

Aoi tersenyum. Manis sekali. Aku jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menahannya lebih lama. Setelah tersadar, punggungnya telah menjauh.

"Tadi wajahmu pucat, sekarang merah."

Aku lupa kalau Hanawa masih ada. Lagi pula, kenapa dia tidak segera pergi saat Aoi datang tadi? Dasar pengganggu.

Aku tahu dia menyindirku, tapi masa bodoh, yang penting nanti aku akan jalan dengan Aoi sepulang sekolah.

Yah, hidup ini memang adil, tahu.

Dia sering membuatku kesal, tapi dia juga membuatku bahagia di saat-saat seperti ini.

**.**

"Maruko, kalau kerja jangan asal begitu! Lihat sampahnya masih banyak."

Si Maruo ini berisik sekali. Mentang-mentang dia ketua kelas, dia jadi berlagak bos. Kenapa juga nasib membuat kami selalu jadi teman sekelas. Sekarang, 'kan, aku bukan murid SD lagi. Aku siswa kelas tiga SMA yang sebentar lagi akan ujian kelulusan. Dan aku masih terkurung dalam dunia pertemanan yang sempit ini.

Aku jadi berpikir, jika aku melanjutkan kuliah nanti, apa aku juga akan sekelas dengan Maruo, Tamae, Hanawa, dan yang lainnya lagi?

Sekelas dengan Tamae, sih, tidak masalah.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya aku mengulang lagi menyapu dari deret belakang. Tugas ini makin lama makin menyebalkan. Semoga Aoi tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Aku akan patah hati jika dia membatalkan acara jalan kami karena terlalu lama menunggu.

Beberapa pasang kaki siswi yang berkerumun menghalangi jalanku membawa keluar sampah kertas yang telah dikumpulkan.

Lagi-lagi Hanawa dan _fans_-nya.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat mereka begitu menyukai Hanawa. Memangnya dia kaya, tampan, dan pintar?

Aku menghembuskan napas. Hah, siapa, sih, yang ingin kubodohi? Semua orang juga tahu kalau Hanawa itu kaya, tampan, dan pintar.

Tapi _sori_, deh. Aoi yang terbaik.

"Maruko? Sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya." Aku menyahut sambil memegang sekeranjang penuh sampah untuk dibuang. Tas sandang telah kukenakan. Rencananya, aku akan segera mengantarkan tempat sampah ini kembali ke depan kelas dan langsung pergi menemui Aoi.

Tapi para _fans_Hanawa ini membuatku semakin terlambat. Bisa-bisa citraku memburuk di mata Aoi karena mereka. Aku benar-benar ingin mereka pergi.

Hanawa menghembuskan napas sebelum berdiri dengan tegak lalu melemparkan senyum sejuta dolarnya. Para _fans_itu mulai berbinar-binar.

"Nona-Nona, bisa minggir sebentar? Aku sudah mau pulang."

Ini mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa para perempuan ini langsung menurut seperti pelayan yang mematuhi ucapan majikannya?

"Ayo, Maruko!"

Aneh sekali. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengajakku? Ini tidak seperti Hanawa yang biasanya. Dan aku benar-benar tidak tahan pada berpasang-pasang mata yang melihatku tajam. Di salah satu barisan paling depan, seorang siswi berkaca mata dengan wajah lebar dan gigi yang dipasangi kawat terlihat paling menakutkan. Aku mengingatnya sebagai orang yang semenjak SD menyukai Hanawa.

Dia terobsesi.

Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah rumah kita searah?"

Sial. Kenapa juga dia mesti bertanya? Lagi pula, sebelum ini dia tidak pernah mengajakku pulang bareng. Kepalanya terbentur, ya?

"Maruko?"

"Ah… e-etto… aku harus ke suatu tempat dulu." Bukannya dia tahu kalau aku ada janji dengan Aoi? "Hanawa duluan saja."

**.**

Beda Hanawa dan Aoi itu banyak.

Kalau Hanawa itu… anak manja kaya raya, yang nasibnya punya tampang lumayan dan cukup pintar. Dia sangat cinta kebersihan serta pakaiannya tidak pernah kusut. Kalau Aoi, cowok yang sangat menyukai olahraga dan terlihat bercahaya di tengah lapangan bola sekolah setiap kali dia latihan. Dia memang tidak terlalu pintar, tapi itulah yang aku suka.

Aku suka cowok yang atletis dan tidak kutu buku.

Ibu bilang seleraku aneh. Kakak berpendapat hidupku nanti tidak akan senang. Aku tidak peduli.

Tapi sekarang, aku di sini, di tengah guyuran hujan dengan bahu yang lemas karena cowok yang kusukai ternyata menyukai teman baikku.

Aoi mengajakku ke toko untuk membantunya mencari hadiah yang tepat buat Tama-chan. Katanya, karena aku teman dekatnya, aku pasti tahu apa yang Tamae inginkan. Dia benar juga, sih, aku tahu banyak tentang Tamae sebanyak yang Tamae ketahui tentang diriku.

Tidak heran kalau Aoi justru naksir Tamae. Dia gadis pintar yang baik dan lembut. Dia normal karena tidak tertarik padaku yang sembarangan dan tidak begitu pintar.

Saat keluar dari toko, aku langsung berpisah jalan dengan Aoi. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu aku kecewa. Ini memalukan.

"Maruko!"

Itu Hanawa? Benar-benar Hanawa yang itu?

"Kenapa justru hujan-hujanan? Kau bisa sakit."

Di tangannya ada sebuah payung hitam yang lebar dan muat untuk kami berdua. Seketika aku terlindung dari hujan. Saat aku melihatnya, dia melepas mantel tebal yang dia kenakan dan menyampirkannya ke tubuhku.

"Mantelnya nanti basah."

Tubuhku, 'kan, sudah basah. Tidak ada gunanya mantel ini seberapapun mahalnya dia.

"Kau ini! Jangan bertindak aneh-aneh, ah!"

Kenapa dia? Dia yang bertindak aneh belakangan ini.

Omong-omong soal aneh, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Hanawa tanpa setelan lengkap pakaian mahal yang anti kusut. Kali ini, dia hanya memakai celana denim hitam dengan kaus berlengan panjang yang longgar berwarna marun. Sedikit tetesan air membuat rambutnya lemas. Dia terlihat lebih _manly_kalau begitu.

Aku melihat sekeliling lalu bertanya, "Loh? Kau jalan kaki?"

Tidak biasanya dia pergi tanpa _Limousine_.

**.**

Keesokan harinya, aku datang ke sekolah bersama flu yang semenjak tadi malam enggan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku melihat Tamae yang tersenyum cerah di bangkunya. Saat aku duduk, raut wajahnya berubah khawatir.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maruko kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya flu sedikit." Aku tertawa garing. "Tamae kelihatan senang hari ini. Ada apa?"

"Aku ditembak Aoi."

"Benarkah?" Aku senang melihatnya gembira.

Sekarang, aku harus mencari orang lain untuk mewujudkan fantasi romantisku.

Di pintu kelas, Hanawa berdiri dengan masker yang melekat di wajahnya.

Dia juga sakit? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padanya.

**.**

Karena merasa bersalah pada Hanawa, aku berniat meminjamkan catatan pelajaran hari ini. Dia hanya masuk setengah pelajaran sebelum pulang karena demamnya semakin parah. Di sana, akhirnya aku jadi ribut dengannya karena dia terus mempertanyakan seleraku yang menyukai Aoi.

Aku tidak peduli dia tahu dari mana, tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka jika seleraku diragukan. Dia seperti ayah saja.

"Aoi itu… pintar."

"Aku rangking dua dari SD hingga sekarang." Yah, salahkan Maruo si Jenius yang selalu mendapat peringkat satu.

"Ah, dia juga keren."

"Aku punya lebih banyak _fans_dibanding dia."

"Dia baik."

"Menurutmu aku jahat?"

Aku mulai sebal. "Aoi itu sederhana."

"Jadi apa masalahnya? Aku glamor dan meskipun itu bukan keinginanku, itu adalah takdir yang harus kujalani sebagai anak orang kaya."

Hhh… sopan tidak ya memutar bola mata saat mendengar ucapannya? Aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya di depan cowok sombong ini.

"Itu tidak adil. Masa' kau menilai orang dari sesuatu yang telah menjadi takdirnya?"

Apa iya?

Ah! Aku memang salah kalau begitu.

"Maaf."

Hanawa mengabaikanku. Dia justru memberikan sebuah tablet obat untuk kuminum. Obatnya telah dia minum terlebih dahulu.

Aku meraih gelas dari genggamannya, minum obat, dan menenggak semua air hingga tandas.

Selesai.

Dia baik juga memberiku obat. Aku harus berterima kasih. "Hanawa?"

"Hah?"

Aku takut sakitnya semakin parah karena tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah. Aku mendekat, tapi dia malah mundur. Ini konyol. Apa kami sedang main kejar-kejaran di ruang tamu rumahnya?

Karena mundur, dia tidak menyadari ada sofa di belakangnya. Tubuhnya terjungkal. Sialnya, dia justru menarikku. Yang kurasakan selanjutnya adalah sentuhan lembut di wajahku. Mataku membuka dan aku langsung menjauh dari tubuh Hanawa.

Dia cegukan tanpa henti. Aku jadi panik. Anak ini kenapa, sih?

**.**

Setelah semuanya terkendali (Hanawa tidak cegukan lagi dan perasaanku juga sudah lebih tenang), dia mengajakku minum teh di serambi depan. Kami diam. Aku yang sedang menikmati aroma teh mahal yang wangi dan Hanawa yang entah sedang apa.

"_Well_, jadi Maruko, tipe pria idamanmu itu seperti Aoi? Yang tidak lebih pintar dariku, tidak lebih keren dariku, dan sederhana?"

Entah kenapa dia menekan-nekan suaranya seperti itu.

"Iya." Aku malas meladeni. Aku juga masih sakit.

"Kenapa seleramu itu? Kau tidak normal."

"Kau kedengaran seperti ayahku."

"Aku belum setua itu."

Aku cuma bisa memasang tampang sebal. "Bagaimana yang normal itu?"

"Kau harus menyukaiku, seperti para siswi lain."

Hah? Apa-apaan itu? Yang tidak normal itu justru mereka yang terlalu terobsesi pada si Hanawa ini.

"Kalau aku menyukaimu, itu justru tidak normal. Aku sadar diri, kau kaya, pintar, dan keren." Oke, nadaku terdengar cukup cuek saat mengatakan hal itu dan aku bangga pada diriku. Kemudian, aku memandangnya dengan lirikan kecil, "Kalau aku menyukaimu, aku sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak ada harapan. Ah… kau itu terlalu tinggi untuk digapai, Hanawa."

Aku terdengar berlebihan, ya?

Hanawa terdiam sambil menunduk. "Jadi seperti itu? Apa jika aku jelek, bodoh, dan miskin, kau akan melihatku, Maruko?"

"Tidak." Aku menyahut cepat, "Aku tidak suka pria bodoh."

Hanawa tertawa kecil. "Aku juga… tidak suka jika aku jadi bodoh."

Kalau dia tersenyum seperti itu, dia jadi lumayan keren.

"Kenapa kau justru berpikir seperti itu? terlalu jauh untuk digapai? Apa-apaan?"

Dia yang apa-apaan. Kenapa tangannya justru menekan pipiku? Wajahku jadi hangat, nih.

"Faktanya adalah… aku menyukaimu."

**.**

Ini kedengaran mustahil. Tidak mungkin, ah!

Tapi… kalau begitu, kenapa tangan Hanawa ini terkait erat denganku? Kenapa dia repot-repot mengantarku pulang dengan berjalan kaki? Kenapa juga dia terus tersenyum seperti itu? Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskan genggamannya yang erat?

Tidak!

Kenapa aku banyak bertanya?

"Sudah sampai."

Ah! Benar juga.

Aku berdiri dengan canggung. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini pertama kalinya aku diantar oleh seseorang yang menjadi pacarku. Ini pertama kalinya aku pacaran. Aku jadi bingung harus seperti apa.

"Aku… pulang dulu."

Hanawa juga tidak terdengar begitu yakin.

"Ya." Aku membungkuk. "Terima kasih."

"Ya."

Hening.

Aku benar-benar harus masuk ke dalam rumah. "Err… kalau begitu… aku masuk dulu."

Hanawa mengangguk sebelum memanggil, "Eh, Maruko!"

"Ya?"

"Besok aku jemput, ya?"

Jadi begini, ya, rasanya pacaran itu? berdebar dan membuat kakiku lemas. "I-iya, sampai jumpa!" Aku langsung bersembunyi di balik pintu.

Besok sekolah pasti gempar.

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**A/n:**

Pertama, wajah Hanawa merah karena Maruko minum dari gelas bekas dia minum. Indirect kiss? Ahaha. Maruko terlalu lemot untuk bisa ngerti hal-hal seperti itu.

Kedua, Hanawa cegukan karena –meskipun tanpa sengaja – meng-kissu Maruko. Lagi-lagi, Maruko gak peka.

Untuk itu, Hanawa mesti jadi the aggressive one. Yah, cowok emang seharusnya gitu, kan?

^^V

Apa ya kira-kira yang bisa diambil dari fiksi ini?

Mungkin ciri khasnya cinta-cintaan anak muda kali, ya? Gak ada hal yang berlebihan, masih malu-malu, dan bikin jantung berdebar. Kisah yang sederhana jauh lebih romantis dan masuk akal. Jadi kalo kamu masih muda, tiru Maruko yang lemot, ya~ #digaplok

Dan, dalam dunia ini, gak ada yang gak mungkin. Maksudnya adalah, cowo kaya gak mesti berakhir sama cewe kaya juga. Yang ganteng gak mesti harus nikah sama yang cantik. Gak ada batasan, apa lagi kalo udah nyangkut sama yang namanya cinta. Sama kayak Hanawa yang naksir Maruko di sini. Dia bahkan gak peduli kalau Maruko itu cewe yang 'sedikit' berbeda dari cewe kebanyakan.

Rindu banget sama Maruko dkk. Kepingin nonton mereka lagi di tivi.

Salam,

Marine


End file.
